


A Fake Dating Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [19]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Shaya doesn't leave the temple often, but maybe she just needs a reason to.





	A Fake Dating Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Shaya](https://toyhou.se/3208967.shaya), a shy priestess specializing in rituals for the dead who spends more time in the temple than out of it  
[Shiraav](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=360629&tab=dragon&did=45634742), a wonderfully sweet candy maker
> 
> yeah this started with a fake dating premise and then it went in a different direction so... oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Oh, darling, there you are!” 

Shaya keeps walking, head down, knowing that sweet voice could hardly be directed at her. Gods, this has to be the first time she’s even left the temple in a week. 

“Sweetheart, wait up!” An arm slips neatly into Shaya’s, and she comes to a dead stop, wide-eyed. The person holding her arm is so _ beautiful, _pale golden eyes and a delicate frame, a scent like sugar and vanilla surrounding her. She leans in to whisper, and Shaya’s breath catches. “I’m so sorry to bother you, would you mind walking with me for a bit? I think someone’s following me and I can’t seem to shake them.” 

Slowly, the words register in Shaya’s muddled brain. “Oh, um - of course!” she says, when the woman starts to look worried by her lack of response. She starts walking again, and the woman sighs, relieved. 

“I’m Shiraav,” she murmurs to Shaya, and then laughs. “We should at least know each other’s names if we’re dating, right?” 

Shaya waits too long to respond again, distracted by the thought of someone like Shiraav dating _ her_. “Oh! Yes.” She flushes, wondering why Shiraav is still looking at her like that. Is there something on her face? 

“What’s your name?” Shiraav prods gently. 

Shaya prays, not for the first time, for the ground to open up and swallow her. As usual, the Lightweaver does not grant her this mercy. “Shaya,” she says, with an apologetic smile that feels like more of a grimace. 

“That’s a pretty name,” Shiraav says, gracing her with another of those beautiful smiles. 

“Y-yours too,” Shaya says, glad she at least managed to say something with her heart pounding in her chest like it is. She turns automatically at the corner, staying on the familiar route to the temple, and Shiraav follows her lead as if she knows exactly where they’re going. Shaya only wishes she could act so naturally around gorgeous women she’s just met. Or any women ever, for that matter.

Shiraav seems to pick up on Shaya’s inability to carry on a conversation, and they continue down the street in silence, Shiraav’s arm warm where it rests against hers. The distinctive silhouette of the temple emerges from the darkness before them, welcoming lanterns lit outside. 

“I think they’ve gone,” Shiraav says, looking around once they’ve ascended the steps of the temple. “I should be fine heading back to the inn from here. This is where you were headed, right? I haven’t taken you too far out of your way?” 

Oh gods and she’s so _ nice _too. “Yes, I live here,” Shaya manages. 

“Live here, hmm? Maybe I can stop by tomorrow with some sweets from my shop to thank you?” Shiraav gives her another of those smiles, and Shaya tells herself to _ say something, just say something quick before she changes her mind _. 

“Yes?” she breathes. 

“Yes, I can come?” Shiraav says, and by some miracle she sounds amused instead of exasperated.

“Yes,” Shaya says, more firmly this time. 

“Wonderful, I’d like that,” Shiraav says. “Though… perhaps I could thank you now as well?” 

Shaya nods, a little confused. _ Does she have some sweets with her now? _

Shiraav cups Shaya’s cheek in her hand and leans down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. _ Oh. I guess not. _It’s soft, and Shiraav tastes just how Shaya thinks a candymaker should, the delicious sweetness of vanilla and sugar lingering on her lips. 

“Thank you,” Shiraav says, once she’s pulled back a few inches. Shaya looks up at her, unblinking and flushed. Shiraav gives her a fond look, dropping another quick kiss on her forehead before she starts down the stairs. “Goodnight,” she says. 

Shaya raises a hand mutely to wave, and Shiraav laughs, the sounds just as sweet as her kisses.


End file.
